robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Arsenal Wiki. This is the Manual of Style, a general guideline to follow when creating or editing articles, whether they be weapons or maps, made in order to standardize the place's writing. To find the general rules of the wiki, go here. General In general, we expect our editors to abide by these guidelines: * Use proper grammar and spelling in any articles being worked on. * Create new pages as content is added to Arsenal. * Remove and replace opinionated and immature writing from the wiki articles. * Help correct potential vandalism and incorrect information. * Seek to write in an objective, passive voice when writing articles. Wording and Grammar In order to facilitate the wikia's standardization, any Arsenal wiki editors are to make sure all articles are written in a passive, objective voice, as an evaluation of all the information about the subject in question. These are a general set of guidelines to follow when wording articles. * Editors should refer to readers to in the third-person, often as "players" or "users". ** An exception to this (and other perspective rules) is in the Tips and Tricks sections of any map. * Editors should remain impersonal in their writing. Avoid adding your own experiences with a given topic into the page contents, and instead add hard facts about said topic. * Editors are to familiarize themselves with the use of the words "its" and "it's". "Its" is correctly used as a possessive ("Its magazine size was low relative to other weapons in its category.") "It's" is a contraction meaning "it is" ("It's an assault rifle." is an assault rifle.") * Editors should never write their articles in a first or second-person perspective. First-person is a subjective way to write an article, and second-person is an informal way to write an article. * Editors should never use subjective statements, such as calling weapons or maps trash/terrible. While some guns may have objectively lower stats than others, present the weapon's statistics to let readers draw their own conclusion of the weapon. * Editors should limit their use of pronouns, and should also use gender-neutral and third-person pronouns within their article. (They, them, their) As a side note, singular they is a real use of they that had emerged by the 14th century. Weapons * When referring to a weapon's magazine capacity, editors should use the format "(rounds in magazine)-round magazine". For example, "The M9 fires from a 15-round magazine." * An example page has been created for weapons. Find it here. Quotes * Editors should keep in mind that quotes should be a small phrase, possibly humorous, or maybe a reference to something that relates to the gun, such as a videogame quote, or even an actual quote from somebody. Quotes should NOT be some kind of description of the gun; that should go under the Description heading. Even if the quote comes from an actual source, if they're a straightforward description of the weapon, editors should not use them (EX. CS:GO descriptions for CB:RO weapons). * Editors should not change any existing quotes, unless they go against the guidelines. Even if editors may not think it's a very good quote, that's up to the staff to decide. Also, there cannot be more than one quote on a page. * Editors should not reuse quotes from the same source for an extreme amount of pages (EX. A TF2 quote for 7 pages). If editors are not aware of said multiple quotes on the wiki, it is fine; it will be changed for them. Images and Videos * It's preferable to upload in MP4 rather than GIF if creating animated elements in a page. ** If only gifs are available, however, those are okay. * PNGs would be preferable to JPGs any time of day. Same note from above applies. Formatting In order to assist in the standardization of articles within the wiki, editors may use these formats in the creation of new articles for the wiki. All formats here can be copy pasted into the source editor. Pros & Cons Used in weaponry articles. Pros: * Pro example goes in here. Cons: * Con example goes in here. Polls Currently used in weaponry articles. How would you rate the WITH WEAPON NAME? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Page Notices Used in unfinished pages that require more information. Template:Stub Notice Used when a page should be marked for deletion. Template:Delete Used if an article is about upcoming content. Template:Upcoming Content Used if an article requires cleanup. Template:Cleanup Notice Used if an article is about a removed piece of content. Template:Removed Content Infoboxes * Weapon articles use Template:Arsenal_Weapon_Template. * Map articles use Template:Arsenal_Map_Template. * All articles have a corresponding navigation box. ** Weapon articles use the Template:Weapon_Navbox. ** Map articles use the Template:Map_Navbox. ** Articles under the main page hub use the Template:Navigation_Navbox.